


This Is How To Be a Heartbreaker

by Purplesauris



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: All three are focused on, Based on a song, High School AU, Hurt/Comfort, Jackvin, M/M, Multi, No side relationships!, Raywood, Songfic, They're all seniors, They're all very pretty, You're Welcome, micheoff, pretty boy!Lads, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-28
Updated: 2015-08-28
Packaged: 2018-04-17 15:42:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4672142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Purplesauris/pseuds/Purplesauris
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Lads are a tight knit group, three beautiful boys against the world. They all grow into their beauty, all adore the looks and the way that people treat them so nicely. Two of the Lads love to play, and the third is more reserved, but all three are loved. All three loved in their own ways by their own Gents.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Is How To Be a Heartbreaker

**Author's Note:**

> SO this is any idea I had waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay back during school time, and I recently picked it back up again. I love myself some pretty boy lads, so I couldn't resist writing this! This is my first fic where I focus on not one, but three relationships, so I hope it isn't too confusing! As always, love the fic? Hate it? Found a spelling or grammatical error? Tell me so at purplesauris.tumblr.com or right below in the comments!

They’re the most revered group in the school; three boys beautiful beyond compare to any other. They stay in a group, and where was one was, you could find the other two not too far away. Before and after each class you could see them, leaning up against the lockers, watching the world go by and chatting as if they didn’t have a care in the world.

Ray is the shortest of the group; he’s all fluid movements and fluttering lashes over dark eyes, full of mischief and intrigue. He’s the calmest of the group, always a level head and a cool voice, a soothing hand on a shoulder when he sees a fight form in the hallways. He prefers to wear cardigans and form fitting jeans, cut to show off what he has. They find him beautiful no matter what he wears. Gavin, the tallest, is all long limbs and a nose he’s still growing into, but captivating all the same. Cheeky grins, silly jokes, and clumsy hands and feet make Gavin endearing in a frustratingly attractive way. He’s the jokester of the group, draws people in with a well placed joke and a pretty grin. He prefers short shorts and thigh highs that show off his legs. He doesn’t mind the wandering eyes. Michael, the leader of their group, is all pale, freckled skin and angelic lips smirking with all the knowledge in the world. He’s the flirtatious one, blowing kisses and winking to those who Michael catches staring, a fiery wrath to those who dare to anger him. He prefers high waisted skirts and chunky heeled Mary Janes, bows in his hair and pretty lipstick. No one dares call him any less than beautiful. All beautiful in their own right, and all untouchable.

Every morning Ray and Gavin show up at Michael’s house, watching him primp and blow kisses at himself in the mirror. Ray plucks at the sleeve of his cardigan, eyes roaming over Michael’s shoulders, counting the freckles, just like he does every morning. Gavin is perched on Michael’s vanity, legs folded at the knee as he swings his legs. “You okay, Ray? You look a little distracted.” Ray meets Michael’s eyes, warm and inviting, through the mirror, and Ray shrugs.

“There are more freckles. Were you out in the sun?” Michael giggles and plays with a button on his blouse. Michael has moved from longer sleeves to sleeveless button ups with the heat of the summer looming.

“I went down to the pier yesterday with Blaine.” Ray and Gavin both sigh simultaneously, a dreamy expression coming over Gavin’s face.

“Those arms could wrap around my waist _any_ day.” Gavin sighs, Michael swatting his knee before applying lip gloss. Gavin grins at him and wiggles forward into Michael’s space. “You know you’re my boi, Micoo.” Gavin simpers, Michael looking smug and pleased.

“Better be your only boi.” Michael says in a singsong voice, Gavin grinning crookedly.

“Maybe I might find myself a burly bloke like Blaine, have a pretty piece of candy on my arm.” Gavin teases, Michael pouting as Gavin tugs on one of his curls before sliding off of the vanity. “C’mon Micoo, you know you two are all I need.”

Michael pinches the back of Gavin’s thigh as he moves to plop into Michael’s lap, Gavin squeaking and huffing. “You enjoy leading those boys like puppies.”

“Yeah but so do you.” Ray breaks in, Michael smacking his lips as he side-eyes Ray. “Don’t get your panties in a twist about it, Mikey. High school flings are high school flings. C’mon, we’ll be late if we don’t hurry.”

Michael slips on a pair of dark blue Mary Janes that match his skirt, Michael ruffling the material and winking saucily at Ray. “How do you know I’m wearing any?”

“Because I saw them when you flashed me earlier.” Ray replies, a bit breathless at the sight of creamy thighs. Michael grabs his school bag and slings it over his shoulder, leading the two other lads out of his room and out the front door, Michael’s mom giving a disapproving look at his outfit, like always. Michael, Gavin, and Ray all stroll down the sidewalk, towards the school.

“So tell us about your date with Blaine!” Gavin finally blurts, Michael laughing as Gavin loops his arm through Michael’s. Michael waves for Ray to keep up, and Ray easily matches stride with Michael, taking his hand as Ray walks through the dewy grass. Ray’s favorite checkerboard vans soak up the water, but Ray doesn’t mind, enjoys the smell of water in the air and Michael’s warm perfume.

“It went like any of my other dates went. He called me pretty the whole night, and I let him hold my hand while we were walking around.” Michael says, Ray giving Michael a look.

“Did you let him kiss you, too?” Michael’s cheeks turn a nice pink, and Michael sticks his tongue out at Ray. Ray snickers, bounding up the steps ahead of the two of them, wind tugging at his shirt and Michael pressing a hand to keep his skirt from flying up. Gavin’s hand presses along the backs of Michael’s thighs to pin the skirt down until they can scamper through the front doors of the school. Ray’s sneakers squeak on the tile from his walk in the wet grass, and Michael’s heels click dully on the floor. Gavin’s footsteps are quiet in his flats, but every so often Gavin will catch his foot on nothing and stumble. Michael keeps him upright.

They stop at Ray’s locker, the three of them stowing their bags and grabbing the appropriate textbook, Gavin pressing up against Michael’s side while Ray closes his locker softly. “I don’t see you going on many dates, Ray. Someone caught your eye?” Michael teases, raising an eyebrow.

Ray smiles sweetly, but shakes his head, shrugging. “I dunno, Michael. You two are so good at getting dates and teasing everyone, but I don’t feel right doing that.”

Michael coos, drawing Ray into a hug as Ray feels the soft material of Michael’s shirt, feels the slight pudge on Michael’s tummy as he comes in close. “My pretty little lad doesn’t like to play, hmm? That’s okay! We’ll find you a nice boy, okay?”

“Michael, you don’t have to-” Michael presses a finger with nails painted a pretty silver against Ray’s lips, shushing him.

“Our Ray deserves the best, and who better to play matchmaker than your Mikey?” Ray’s cheeks flush as Michael titters, placing a kiss on Ray’s cheek as the one minute bell rings. “We’ll talk more after first period, I promise!” Michael and Gavin scoot off to their class, and Ray trudges into Algebra II, sitting in his seat near the back and tucking one leg underneath him. Ray works quietly, biting his lip while he scratches out answer after answer. Ray looks up when he hears the door scrape open, dragging the door stop with it on its path inward. The teacher stands up, taking the piece of paper from the student’s hand and clearing his throat.

“Guys, we have a new student for you to meet. Give a warm welcome to James Haywood, everyone. James, would you tell us a bit about yourself?”

“Thank you for the introduction.” Ray leans forward in his chair, blinking once, twice, as a rich voice lilting with a southern twang accompanies a very handsome face. “My name’s James, but everyone calls me Ryan. I moved here from Georgia.” Ray leans back, trying to remain indifferent. Another student from out of state, just like Michael, Gavin, and him.

“Ray?” Ray bumps his knee against the underside of his desk as he sits up, looking to the teacher.

“Yes?” Ray murmurs softly, not knowing whether he’s in trouble or not. Ray hears a couple girls sigh and a pencil drop in shock when Ray speaks, but he ignores it.

“Would you show Ryan around after class? I’ll give you a pass to be late to your next class.” Ray nods, folding his hands in his lap as the teacher looks over his seating chart. “Oh, there’s an open seat behind Ray.” Ryan nods, looks towards Ray, and heads to his seat after the teacher hands him a textbook. Ray works dutifully on a few more problems before there’s a timid tap on his shoulder. Ray turns in his seat, looking at Ryan curiously as he tilts his head to the side.

“Thanks for saying you’d show me around, I’m Ryan.” Ryan holds his hand out for Ray to take, and Ray shakes it, feeling very small all of a sudden.

“I’m Ray.”

~*~

Michael likes boys. Michael likes girls, too, but he really, really likes boys. He likes the way they think that since Michael likes frilly skirts and nice perfume that he can’t kick their asses if they start getting handsy. Michael leans his head in his hand as he listens to his teacher drone on in that monotone voice she always uses. Gavin is giggling in the seat next to Michael, throwing paper planes across the room and covering his mouth when they hit someone in the head. Michael would laugh at Gavin’s antics, but there’s a guy who keeps staring back at the two of them, eyes darting from Michael’s skirt to Gavin’s thigh highs to Michael’s face and then back again. Gavin doesn’t look bothered by it, but Michael narrows his eyes, places his hand on Gavin’s thigh where the guy can see and taps the heel of his shoe on the ground lightly, smiling flirtatiously.

The guy looks away, drags a hand through dark hair and leaves it disheveled, and Michael glares at the back of his head. Pig. Michael sighs in relief when the bell rings, and he gathers his stuff up, taking Gavin’s hand and dragging him out of the classroom. Michael still feels those eyes on him, and Gavin tugs on Michael’s hand. “What’s got you worked up, love?”

“How come you let guys look at you like Ray and I look at you?” Michael demands, pouting as his cheeks flush. Gavin squeezes Michael’s hand, sidling up to Michael’s as they walk.

“None of those blokes look the way you two do. They just wanna see if I’ll mess about.”

“The guy up front with the scruffy facial hair, he was lookin’ at us.”

“Who, Geoff? He looks at you all the time, Micoo, nothing harmful about it.” Michael huffs as they stop by Ray’s locker, depositing their stuff on the shelf designated for them. Ray comes sliding through the throng of people with a taller student behind him, yellow slip of paper in hand.

Michael’s focus switches off of the guy who was looking at them, letting his lips spread in a saucy grin. “What do we have here, Ray? Did you bring him along for us?” Michael bats his eyelashes at the new arrival, and giggles when the teen shifts on his feet. Ray gives Michael a sharp look, back off, and Michael raises an eyebrow. Michael tones it down a little bit, but he still sends a flirtatious glance just to make Ray’s face go red.

“Guys, this is Ryan, he just moved here. I’m showing him around, so I can’t walk with you to class.” Gavin whines in disappointment, but Michael gives him a look, secretive smile on his face. “Save me a seat at lunch?” Ray asks hopefully, Michael leaning forward and pecking Ray on the cheek.

“See you at lunch, Ray of sunshine!” Ray flushes at Michael’s silly nickname, and Michael smiles as he practically skips away. Gavin looks at Michael excitedly, knowing that Michael has something new to tell him. Michael stops outside of Gavin’s second period, grinning and leaning in close. “I think our Ray is sweet on the new guy.”

“Wot? How come?”

“He wouldn’t let me flirt with the poor sucker.” Gavin grins, but when he looks at the time he nudges Michael’s hands. “Tell me more in fifth period, go on before you’re late!”

Michael waves goodbye, hurrying to class and ducking through the door seconds before the bell rings. Michael waves at the teacher even though she shakes her head disapprovingly, and Michael takes a seat in his section. Michael feels a cool breeze sweep through the classroom, tickle at the undersides of his thighs, and he shivers. Michael looks at his choir director, waits for her to take role as the accompanist sits behind the piano like he usually does. She goes through role quickly, and then they're going through warmups. Michael had never noticed the bass section before, but when he looks over, he sees the same guy from before, gaze trained at the teacher as they sing through a scale. Michael feels something unfamiliar slither up to his spine when that half lidded look slides over to Michael, the teen’s lips curling in a lazy smirk.

They go through warm ups, Michael keeping his head held high and shoulders back as he stands among the other girls that make up the soprano section, going as high as he can when they sigh their way down their vocal range. The phone in the teachers office rings and everyone disperses back to their seats or gather to talk with friends. Michael sits in his chair, jumping when a chair scrapes on the floor and Michael looks to his left, surprise flitting across his face as the bass sits himself next to Michael, straddling the chair. “You’re Gavin’s friend, right?”

Michael is almost touched he knows, but most everyone does. Michael bats his eyelashes and smiles anyway. “You noticed me?”

“You’re hard not to notice, baby doll.” Usually, pet names make Michael’s skin crawl, but Michael finds himself waiting to get called baby doll again.

“Thank you, I try. It’s awful hard being this pretty.” Michael pouts playfully, the other teen laughing softly. “What’s your name, stranger?”

“Geoff, Geoff Ramsey.” Michael holds his hand out to shake hands like his mama taught him, and Michael jumps when Geoff takes his hand, lips cool as he kisses the top of Michael’s hand. Michael giggles in shock and pleasure, pressing his fingers to his lips as Geoff straightens up. Michael's grin is crooked when he talks next.

“It’s nice to meet you, Geoff Ramsey. I’m Michael, Michael Jones.”

~*~

Gavin wasn’t kidding when he said that one day he might find some burly bloke to have on his arm. Gavin wanted that, as much as he liked the attention that the other guys and girls in the school gave him. Gavin isn’t as stupid as he leads others to believe; he has his own strengths and weaknesses, and he knows how to read people. He knows that people think he’s a whore, a tramp, but Gavin doesn’t bother with the rumors. So what if he likes to be kissed behind the bleachers, or likes when people stare at his legs or his butt? Gavin is made of simple pleasures, and he doesn’t think there’s anything wrong with that. Gavin leans back in his chair, tongue poking out from between his lips as he folds a paper crane, listening to the whispers around him.

“Ugh, can’t he cover up?” the kid two seats away says, sneering at the back of Gavin’s head.

“What a tramp. I bet you he’d suck my dick for five bucks.” His friend snorts, making an obscene noise. Gavin fights off an embarrassed blush.

“Him and those two other boys. I bet they’d bend over if you called them pretty.” Gavin bites his lip to keep from laughing, leaning over his paper crane.

“Nah, man, they date a guy then dump him a day later.” The other guy scoffs. Gavin hears a table skid across the ground and get knocked over, and the teacher’s warning shout, and then two distinct gasps. Gavin whirls around in time to see probably one of the biggest, bulkiest kids in class standing by the two gossiping guys. Gavin gapes, watches the way he moves, all intimidating shoulders and surprisingly nice beard for someone in high school. He grabs their collars, yanks them from their seats as they dangle in the air while he glowers.

“Shut the fuck up, both of you. Or do I have to tell the school about the time you two got owned by a couple of freshman girls and went home crying to your moms?”

Gavin gasps, stumbling out of his chair as the teacher moves to do the same. Gavin hops over a chair, stumbles, rights himself and grabs at the larger student's arm. “Please put them down.” Gavin begs, squirming inside when he feels the muscle in the arm under his hands. “They didn’t mean anything-”

“They meant for you to hear. They meant to act like douchebags and try and make you feel bad. They _meant it._ ” His voice is firm, quiet, and Gavin nearly whimpers, has to stop his knees from trembling.

“ _Mr. Pattillo!_ Put them down right now and go to the office. You too, Mr. Free.” Gavin’s eyes widen and he looks dumbfounded, gaping at his teacher. The two kids fall to the ground with twin thuds, and the student spins around.

“He didn’t have anything to do with it!”

“Now!” The teacher shouts, the student’s face going red as he storms out of the room, Gavin following behind meekly. The walk down to the office is quiet, and Gavin has managed not to embarrass himself so far. That is, until he trips over his own toes and goes sprawling forward, knees banging painfully on the tile floor as Gavin groans, shock from the fall shaking up his arms. Warm hands guide Gavin at the elbow, help him up before brushing Gavin’s hands off gently.

“Are you alright?” Gavin’s cheeks flush as he pulls his hands away, brushing his knees off. Gavin looks up shyly, feeling small and ashamed.

“I’m okay. Really, you didn’t have to hurt those boys. I get it all the time.”

“It’s degrading. You don’t deserve that.” Gavin’s stomach flips with the words, and he smiles nervously.

“Thank you for standing up for me. Everyone talks, whether I say the opposite or not.” Gavin starts walking towards the office again, when he gains a little bit of courage. “You’re always so quiet in class, I didn’t expect you to do that.”

“I’m not normally a violent person.” The other student admits. “Just, listening to them blather on about you made my skin crawl. Sorry I got you in trouble.”

“Can’t have a squeaky clean record forever.” Gavin says, grinning as some of his bluster comes back. “I’m Gavin.”

“Jack.” They sit down in the office chairs outside the principal's room, and wait until the teacher comes down.

~*~

Ray doesn’t know how many times he’s gently touched Ryan’s elbow, guided him back in the right direction when he turned to peer down a hallway or into a classroom. All Ray knows is that it’s a very nice elbow, and Ryan has very nice arms. Ryan stops again, music floating from down the hall. “What’s down there?”

“The choir room. They always sing loud enough for other classes to hear.”

“How come?” Ryan’s accent is thick, and Ray hasn’t heard him raise his voice past a soft murmur once yet, but Ray understands him fine.

“Our choirs are some of the best. The choir director likes to show off.” Ray says, guiding Ryan back towards the history hallway. Ryan is still looking back over his shoulder at the music hallway. “Why, do you sing?”

“Hmm? Oh, no, I can’t sing. I like music, though.” Ryan says, Ray stopping outside the Government classroom.

“I’ve shown you the whole building, but if you need anything just try and find me. I have lunch after this hour, so..” Ray trails off, picking at the hem of his shirt.

Ryan watches him for a moment, and he looks away quickly when Ray catches him staring. “W-what lunch do I have again?”

“A, just like me. I have to go upstairs for German, but if you wait here I can escort you to the lunch room.” Ray says without thinking, stomach sinking when he realizes what he said. The smile that Ray gets in return is enough to make Ray’s stomach do a couple of little flips.

“Thank you for showing me around, and for putting up with all my wandering.” Ryan says, smile never dimming in its brilliance. Ray is going to have a heart attack looking at Ryan at this rate, and Ray’s cheeks flush. God, Ray thinks, is this what it’s like to have someone be genuinely kind? Ray likes that feeling.

“You're welcome.” Ray turns, walking toward the stairs at the end of the hallway, his pass in hand when Ryan calls his name at the last minute. Ray stops, looking over his shoulder at Ryan curiously.

“Do you like being pretty?”

Ray blinks in surprise, turning on his heel and walking back over to Ryan. “You think I’m pretty?”

“Sure I do.” Ryan drawls, a small smile on his face. “But you didn’t answer my question.”

“I’m not good at much else. Yes, I like being pretty.” Ray says, tapping the toe of his shoe on the floor. “Anything else?”

“No, not really.” Ryan says, Ray waving once more and leaving. He feels eyes on his back as he goes up the stairs, and then he hears the door to the classroom shut with a click as Ryan goes in. Ray sucks in a breath as he pauses on the landing between flights, knees weak.

"What have you gotten yourself into, Ray?" Ray rubs at his cheek, willing the blush away as he hurries to German. Ray sits in the back of the classroom, speaking quietly and writing in his notes dutifully. German was easy enough to learn, at least for Ray, but he knows the quiet boy in the front with large shoulders and a kind smile struggles. When they're asked to partner up Ray goes straight for him, touching his shoulder gently. "Hello, would you like to be partners?"

He looks up from behind his glasses, surprise and a faint blush across his cheeks. Ray is used to it. "Oh, sure. Do you want to work out in the hall?"

"Sure." Ray follows his new partner out into the hall, blinking and shaking his hand when it's presented to him.

"I'm Jack. You're Ray, right?"

"How did you know?" Ray asks, head tilted inquisitively. Not many people paid attention to Ray, or, not nearly as much attention as what Gavin and Michael got.

"Gavin was talking about you earlier. Plus, Frau Myers loves you."

"Oh, well it's nice to meet you, Jack. I didn't know you knew Gavin." Ray tucks his legs underneath himself as they sit down against the lockers, papers in hand.

"We didn't meet until this morning. I uh, might have picked two kids up by their collars for talking about Gavin."

Ray can't help but gasp, and his hand flies to the collar of his shirt, tugging lightly. Just how strong did Jack have to be to pick them up? Gavin's type of 'burly bloke' for sure. Ray feels a little spark of excitement slide down his spine at the thought that Gavin has found exactly the person that he wanted to find. Funny how things work out like that, Ray thinks. "What were they saying?"

"Nothing I'm willing to repeat." Jack mutters, Ray looking down at his paper, avoiding eye contact. Ray looks up through his lashes, anger spiking into his fingertips where Ray curls his fingers into fists.

"I hope you gave them exactly what they deserved." Ray hisses, pouting angrily. "Well, if you're still in school, they didn't get hurt, did they?"

"No. Gavin stopped me, and the teacher sent us both to the office." Jack looks up as the door opens, and he says something in messy and unsteady German to make it appear like they're working. Ray softly corrects him, and Frau Myers goes back into the classroom, content that one of her best students is helping out someone who is clearly struggling. They fall silent on their talk about what happened that morning, going over vocabulary and conjugation. Class is nearly over and Ray's legs are starting to cramp from how he's sitting, but he doesn't move as Jack confidently says a line of German. Ray applauds silently, smiling as Jack grins and shuffles his papers.

"If you need help with German, I can help you after school. It's not a problem."

"Thanks." Jack says, looking relieved and grateful. "I took German because someone said it was easy, but I can't get a hold on how to conjugate."

"Conjugation sucks, but it's really about remembering the gender of the word." Ray recites, having said it to plenty of others who had asked for his help. Most of them didn't actually need the help, but Ray sees through them easily enough. Ray stands up when Jack offers him a hand, and he stomps his foot, wiggling his toes as he tries to regain feeling. They head back into the classroom, Ray nodding at Frau Myers as he weaves around the mess of desks clumped together to get to his seat. He slips his papers into his folder, looking up as the time clicks over and the bell rings. Everyone hastily rushes to move their desks back and shove things into bags, rushing the door like they're escaping. Ray takes his time, waves goodbye to Jack as he stays back to talk to the teacher. Ray is swept into the crowd, moving down the hall and jogging down the stairs just like everyone else is. Ray tries to move over so he can stop at Ryan's class, but no one will let him through, and he huffs in frustration. A hand touches Ray's arm softly, and Ray looks up into blue eyes swimming with amusement.

"Tough crowd?" Ryan asks casually, Ray laughing softly as he grabs Ryan's arm as someone tries to shove between them. They give Ray a dirty look, but Ray just smiles sweetly at them and continues to his locker, spinning the combo in quickly.

Ray puts his stuff on his shelf, and looks at Ryan. "Would you like to put your things in with mine? I have to come back here after lunch."

"I'm alright. They assigned me the locker next to yours anyhow."

Ray laughs and shakes his head, watching Ryan drop his stuff off before he links arms and tugs him through the crowd again.

~*~

Michael sees Ray pass the choir hallway, sees the way that Ray’s hand comes up to lightly touch Ryan’s elbow. The touch is friendly, but Michael can tell that isn’t the first time Ray has had to lead Ryan back the right way. It makes Michael nearly giggle in the middle of a run through of a piece for the end of the year show. Michael looks back to the director, singing softly as her hand waves for the sopranos to quiet down a little bit. Balance is important, and once they dial it down a notch, Michael hears the altos and tenors, mixing and weaving along the melody that the sopranos hold. Michael’s heart beats in time with the music, and he has to fight to keep a smile off of his face and his vowels round. Michael hears the bass in his ears, countering the sweet notes that Michael is singing. Michael steals a glance towards Geoff only to find his gaze returned. Geoff winks, and Michael’s cheeks flush as he quickly looks back at the director.

Michael adores the music, he really does, but every time he looks over at the other sections, he catches Geoff’s eye. Michael is almost certain Geoff isn’t watching the conductor, yet he follows along with each crescendo and ritardando. Michael fidgets on his feet, fingers pressing into his thighs through his skirt, and he feels eyes roll up along Michael’s front, sweeping over him and leaving Michael oddly tingly. Michael glances towards the clock; three minutes left until class is done. The director cuts them off, and says that they can pack up and get ready to leave. Michael tucks his sheet music away and puts his folder away in the cubby designated to him, and he feels a warm presence behind his back as someone slides their folder into the slot designated for them and steps back only enough to allow Michael to turn around. It’s Geoff, of course, and Michael lightly pushes past him, Michael gasping when Geoff catches his wrist softly.

"Do you want to eat lunch together?"

Michael pulls his wrist out of Geoff's grip, smiling automatically, fake and empty. Michael feels his heart thumping hard in his chest, and his wrist tingles where Geoff touched him. "Why, so you can stare at me some more?"

Geoff frowns, and he opens his mouth to talk as the bell rings. Michael moves to melt into the crowd, but Geoff calls over the clamber. "So I can get to know you!"

Michael whips his head around, people jostling past him as he tries to go against the flow. A hand grabs his arm, yanks him from the crowd, and Michael looks up at Geoff. "Why?" He demands, cheeks red and stomach twisting in disbelief. "What do you want from me that I haven't given a hundred times to all the other boys?"

"You think I'm doing this to _sleep with you?"_ Geoff says, releasing Michael's arm. Michael takes Geoff's wrist and drags him out of the choir room, shoving him in the unused ensemble room and slamming the door shut. Michael leans back against the door, lips pursed and scowl on his face.

"Let me tell you this right now, Geoffrey. I have never, will not ever, sleep with the boys I go on one date with. I do not have sex with every guy who takes me out on a date."

"I didn't mean-" Michael's glare is venomous enough for Geoff's mouth to snap shut. Geoff has never seen Michael so upset, and his stomach sinks as he realizes he just ruined everything.

"I won't do it, you know. I won't let you pretend to be my friend and then step all over me. Not again." Michael spits out, looking like a pouting child as he grips his skirt in white-knuckled anger. "I don't care what you want."

"What can I do to prove I'm not just trying to use you?" Geoff says, taking a step towards Michael. Michael presses himself back against the door, gnashes his teeth together. "Michael, please don't push me away before you get to know me." Geoff begs, eyes pleading,

"One date. I'll give you one date." Michael says, face hard as he turns his back on Geoff.

"I don't want a date! Not until I know you better, Michael."

"There's nothing to know!" Michael says, whirling on his heel as his skirt flares out, flashing a quick peek of his thighs. Geoff's eyes never stray from Michael's flushed cheeks and fiery eyes. "I'm just a pretty disappointment."

"That isn't true." Geoff says quietly, firm enough that Michael's knees go weak. Geoff takes a step forward, looks into Michael's eyes. "Let me show you that. Please, Michael, let me be your friend."

They stand there for a few minutes, Michael sucking in quick breaths until his lower lip wobbles and he nods. "Okay."

~*~

Gavin grows increasingly more worried when Michael hasn't come to lunch after twenty minutes. Michael always comes right to the lunch room, and even Ray looks nervous, sitting next to Ryan while Ryan softly talks about his life back in Georgia. Gavin scrambles up, running between the tables and leaping over bags when he finally spots Michael. Gavin barrels into Michael, hugging him tight enough to steal his breath as Michael rocks on his heels. "Where were you? I about had a heart attack you donut!"

Michael rubs Gavin's back reassuringly, kissing Gavin's cheek as Gavin drags him back to the table. Geoff is settled at the table when they get there, and Jack has taken the seat next to Gavin's spot. Gavin looks around in confusion, and Ray shrugs, small smile on his face. "They just showed up. They can sit with us, right?"

"Yes." Gavin looks wide-eyed at Michael as he sinks into the seat across from Geoff, in between Ryan and Jack. Gavin takes the only seat left, the one between Jack and Geoff, looking thoroughly confused. Gavin passes Michael his apple, just like he does everyday, and Michael gnaws on it, debating going and getting his own lunch today. Ray quietly slides a sack lunch towards Michael, smiling as he pulls his legs up as he near crouches on the small chair connected to the lunch table, arms hanging around his legs and chin on his knees. Gavin looks at his group, which had only been the three of them, just the Lads against the world, but now... Well, Michael obviously got over the fact that Geoff was looking at him, if the glances they share on occasion while eating are anything to go by. Ryan and Ray are talking softly while Jack scribbles on a piece of paper, Ray occasionally leaning over to peek at his work when Jack shuffles his paper so Ray can read. Gavin watches in fascination, wondering how exactly their group grew in the matter of half of the school day.

“Micoo, how come you nearly missed lunch?”

Michael briefly looks at Geoff, and then he shrugs. “The teacher asked me to stay back so that we could talk. I got a little caught up.”

Gavin’s eyes narrow at the blatant lie that Michael is telling, even though Ray nods in understanding, knowing that it had to be important. Gavin shoots Michael a look, and Michael sneers right back at him, Gavin huffing. He knows something is going on, and Gavin is going to get to the bottom of it, no matter what. Gavin gives a mumbled excuse about needing to go to the library and leaves lunch early, wandering through the hallways near the doors leading to the other campus. Gavin hears footsteps resounding through the hallway and he glances up, giving a small half smile to Jack when he strides up to Gavin, a little breathless. “You walk fast, I thought I wasn’t going to catch up.”

“I didn’t want you to.” Gavin mutters softly, regretting it the moment the words fall from his lips when he sees the hurt expression on Jack’s face.

“Did I do something?” Jack asks timidly, those kind eyes sad for a reason Gavin can’t fathom. Gavin sighs, shaking his head and looking back towards the other campus.

“I don’t bloody know what’s going on anymore. Michael is lying to me, our group grew twice the size in one day and I don’t know how.”

“You’re bothered by me sitting with you?” Jack’s voice is never raised, even though he looks crestfallen. Gavin shakes his head again, quickly, arms wrapping around his middle.

“It isn’t that. I don’t really want to talk about it, Jack. As lovely a listener as you are.” Gavin bites his lip, knowing he has to go back to the locker to grab his books but not wanting to walk through the crowd alone. He always had Michael and Ray, but there’s obviously something that Michael isn’t saying and Gavin doesn’t want to get mad at his boi. He doesn’t want to say things that he doesn’t mean, so he promises himself that he’ll talk to Michael after school. A soft touch to Gavin’s upper arm brings him out of his thoughts and he looks at Jack as he guides Gavin out of the way of the people going out the doors to cross the bridge to the other campus.

“Can I walk you to class?” Gavin nods automatically, and he tells Jack that he has to go to his locker first. Jack walks him there, moving against the flow of the crowd. Gavin holds onto Jack’s arm so they don’t get separated in the hallway, shoulders bumping as Gavin presses in close to avoid another student. There are snickers as Gavin walks down the hall hanging on Jack’s arm, and he sees two very pissed off gazes and rumpled shirt collars. Gavin sticks his tongue out at them and stops at his locker, grabbing his folder and shoving it in his bag before they walk back to the doors, Jack never telling Gavin to stop touching him as they walk across the bridge to the other campus. Gavin stops outside the digital photography classroom, looking up at Jack as he peeks into the room.

“Thank you, Jack. For keeping me company and walking me to class.”

Jack’s smile is fond, and he ruffles Gavin’s hair as he nudges Gavin towards the door. “You’re welcome. What class do you have after this?”

“I have a free period.” Gavin says, cheeks flushing as he gives a pleased smile when Jack ruffles his hair. “Why?”

“Meet me on the bridge, okay?” Jack touches Gavin’s shoulder lightly before he heads off, the bell ringing. Gavin feels bad for making Jack late, but as he watches Jack walk down the hall, in no hurry, he feels a little better. The teacher doesn’t mark Gavin tardy, just shakes her head with a small knowing smile as Gavin stumbles to go grab his laptop from the cart and get to work. Gavin works on editing photos that he has, and he grabs his camera from where he had stashed it in a cupboard that his teacher keeps empty just for him when the bell rings. Gavin dumps his folder into his bag and slings it over his shoulder, camera clutched in his other hand as he blends into the crowd. Gavin moves through the crowd, smacks away a hand that goes to yank one of his thigh highs down as he ducks around a corner. Gavin fixes his sock, tugs on his t-shirt to straighten it out before he shuffles out the main doors, heading for the bridge. The sun is high in the sky, and everyone is rushing to get to class before the bell rings in the next two minutes.

Gavin steps off to the side, looking up at the clouds lazily floating through the sky, and he raises his camera, looking through the lense as he clicks off a few pictures. Gavin adores photography; loves taking pictures of the scenery around him and capturing spectacular messages in a simple picture. When Gavin finally spots Jack all the others have cleared off the bridge, Jack leaning against the railing that keeps kids from going to the creek that runs below. Gavin’s breath catches in his throat at the way the light filters around Jack, the wind musses his hair. Gavin’s fingers itch to fix Jack’s hair, and he raises his camera again, snapping a few pictures. Jack turns at the sound of the camera shutter, raising an eyebrow as he stands and nods for Gavin to join him by the railing. Gavin steps up hesitantly, fiddling with the lense on his camera as he peeks at Jack. “Is it okay if I take pictures of you? I need a model for my digital photography class and you’re so-” Gavin cuts himself off, cheeks flushing red in embarrassment as Jack looks at him curiously.

“If you want to. C’mon, I want to show you something.” Jack leads Gavin around to a spot where the guard rail is lower and there’s a rocky slope that leads down to the creek. Jack hops over the rail and holds his hands out to Gavin. Gavin wavers, biting his lower lip. “You can do it, Gavin. I won’t let you fall.”

With that, Gavin slides over the railing, squeaking as he loses his footing on the ledge and drops, desperately clutching at his camera to protect it as he curls up. There’s a grunt, and then Gavin is no longer falling, peeking his eyes open as Jack sets him down gingerly. Gavin’s camera is okay, and so is he for once, Gavin smiling sheepishly. “I didn’t think you’d catch me.” Gavin says in disbelief, knees shaking after having been cradled to Jack’s chest.

Jack tilts his head, confused expression on his face as he leads Gavin down to the bank of the creek. The water bubbles over the rocks in the creekbed happily, Jack sitting near the edge and peering into the water. “We’re technically not allowed down here, but sitting here, looking at the water, it’s calming.”

Gavin takes a few steps back, the water reflecting the sunlight and shining down in streaks upon Jack. He’s surrounded by shadow but sitting in a patch of light, and Gavin raises his camera. Gavin focuses it, looks at the way the water glimmers and the soft expression on Jack’s face before he snaps a dozen pictures. Gavin knows that he’s pretty, has always known it, but if he’s pretty, then Jack is ethereal. Unreal in the way that his eyes catch the light, warm and inviting, like the best of Michael’s perfumes. Soft, as gentle as the water that laps at the banks of the creek. Gavin doesn’t think he could have found a better subject for pictures. Or someone who has so thoroughly caught his interest in less than a day.

~*~

Ray’s day goes by far too quickly. It always does, but it certainly seems to fly by him today, robs him of his breath as he stands by his locker after the end bell rings. Ray has his bag slung over his shoulder, looking down at his shoes as he waits for Michael and Gavin. Gavin comes up first, hanging on Jack’s arm while Jack leads the two of them through the thick throng of people easily. Ray watches the way that Gavin grins saucily at him, fingers tracing little patterns into Jack’s arm, and Ray turns away. Ray spins his combination in, opens his locker up as Michael slides up beside him, reaching to grab his stuff while petting Ray’s side lightly.

“Hi, Ray.”

“Hey Michael.” Ray says quietly, stifled by Michael’s perfume but aching for some kind of normalcy. “Are you coming over?”

“I can’t, ma said I had to be home, something about a doctor's appointment. Rain check?” Michael looks at Ray, eyes hopeful as he takes Ray’s hands and holds them. Michael has always admired how soft Ray’s hands are, how he never seems to use lotion but his skin is smooth to the touch. Ray squeezes Michael’s hands, chewing on his lower lip before he peers from beneath his lashes and nods. Michael grins at him, leaning to place a kiss on Ray’s cheek. “You’re always so accomodating. I wish I could have your soft temper.”

“It wouldn’t suit you.” Ray says, not meaning to be unkind but feeling frazzled. “Fiery words, a no bullshit attitude, that’s you Mikey. Everyone loves you for it.”

“Do you love me for it?” Michael says, noticing Ray’s frazzled fidgeting as he lets Ray’s hands go, Ray immediately messing with the hem of his t-shirt. Ray looks up at him, nods quickly.

“Sometimes I wish that I could be like you, Michael. It isn’t because I don’t like myself, but you’re so confident.”

“Who’s confident?” Gavin says as he drapes an arm around Ray’s neck, hugging him close as Ray blinks. Someone finally decided to come back around. “Let’s go, loves, no use staying here eh?” Ray closes his locker softly, and then the three of them are heading for the front doors of the school. Ray listens to Michael's heels click as they walk, and Ray ends up back in the grass, Gavin murmuring something that makes Michael go stiff and stop in the middle of the sidewalk. "Micoo?"

"It's nothing you need to worry about." Michael says tersely, and Ray stops a few steps away from the pair. "I told you, the teacher needed to talk to me."

"That's not true and you know it. You and Geoff came to the lunch table at the same time. You were with him." Gavin's voice isn't accusatory, but he isn't going to back down this time.

"So what if I was? Why don't you go sit with that guy with the beard if you don't like it?" Michael snarks, arms crossed over his chest.

"Is that wot this is about? Are you jealous?" Michael's cheeks are ruddy, but he gasps in outrage, and Ray fidgets as he watches this spiral downhill.

"Guys I don't-" Michael glares at Ray and Ray flinches, going silent again.

"I am not _jealous_."

"Then why are you lying to me?!" Gavin squawks, hands fists at his sides. Michael is gripping the edges of his skirt, and Ray watches in mute shock. "You were so protective this morning when Geoff was looking at us and now you're sneaking around who knows where instead of sitting with us."

"I am not _sneaking around!_ " Michael cries, voice indignant and shrill. "Fuck you, Gavin!" Michael shouts, storming off towards his house. Gavin stares after Michael before heading back for his house, leaving Ray standing in the grass and wondering what just happened. Ray walks home alone, clutching at the strap of his bag as his stomach sinks. By the time Ray gets home his stomach is twisted and knotted so bad that he nearly doubles over. Ray drops his bag in his room and fumbles for his cellphone, shoving it in his pocket with shaking hands. Ray's mom isn't home from work yet so Ray scribbles a note and sticks it to her bedroom door. Ray leaves, walking down the sidewalk towards the park on the other side of town. By the time Ray gets there it's nearing dinner time, but Ray keeps going, trudges into the forest situated behind the park and disappears off the path. Once Ray thinks no one will find him he sits down at the base of a tree, tucking his legs up against his chest and choking back sobs. Why Ray came all the way out here to cry would be unknown to anyone else, but Ray knows no one would come looking for him here. Ray cries in huge sobs that wrack his body, and he’s so terribly confused as tears burn down his cheeks. Ray whimpers, stomach twisting and bunching, and Ray just wants his lads back. That's all he's ever wanted; to be happy with Michael and Gavin without anything coming between them.

Ray's heart is heavy in his chest and Michael's shrill, hurt voice rings through Ray's head. So what if Michael didn't want to say what happened? Why is Gavin so concerned about it, and why did they have to fight? The memory of them fighting, of Michael's glare when he looked at Ray makes Ray sick, and he leans to the side, retching as his stomach cramps even though nothing comes up. Ray's fingers slip up underneath his glasses, rub his tears away with hands smudged by dirt as he sits back against the tree. The sun is setting rapidly and Ray's mom has to be getting worried, by Ray can't go back like this. Ray gets up anyways and stumbles, blinded by tears, through the trees until he's back in the park. Ray sees the sun setting and knows he should get back before it gets dark, but he slumps over onto a swing in exhaustion, his legs refusing to bear his weight. Ray kicks the ground, pushing himself slowly as the swing sways, the breeze kicking up and blowing through the park. Ray sniffles and pulls his phone out, looking at the picture of them three together and wondering how guys they just met that day could rip a hole in their tight knit group so easily. A call rings through his phone, and Ray scrubs at his cheek before answering, voice stronger than he feels. "Hello?"

"Ray, thank god you're alright." It's his mother's voice, and Ray's throat closes up. "Where are you? Your note said you'd be back around dinner time."

"I'm at the park." Ray chokes out, and Ray's mother picks up on Ray's mood instantly.

"Oh baby, what's wrong? Do you need me to pick you up?"

"I'll walk. You don't have to worry." Ray sniffles, feeling stupid for crying in a public park on the other side of town. “I’ll be home soon, ma.”

“Ray, it’s dark and I really don’t think you should walk all by yourself. Please baby, which park?”

“The one on the other side of town. I’ll be fine walking, ma, I have the pepper spray you gave me.”

Her voice on the other end is hesitant, but she hears the desperate plea in Ray’s voice. “Alright, just be safe, and call me if you need me to pick you up.”

“I will.”

“I love you, I’ll see you soon.”

“I love you, too.” Ray says quietly, hanging up and tucking his phone away. Ray wipes a few more tears from his cheeks, but more come and Ray feels so incredibly silly but he misses his boys so much and he doesn’t want them to fight. Ray hears the shuffle of woodchips under feet next to him, and Ray quickly scrubs at his cheeks with hasty fingers, turning his face away and trying to look presentable.

“Tissue?” A voice lilting with a familiar southern twang speaks up softly from beside Ray, and Ray shakes his head adamantly. There’s a tissue being pressed into his hand anyway, and Ray takes it, wiping tears away and blowing his nose. A gentle hand rubs smooth circles into Ray’s back and it makes Ray start crying again, blubbering and hiccuping. Ray presses his hand over his mouth, trying to stifle his sobs as he sniffles and chokes on gasped breaths. Tissues are presented to him until he’s cried himself out, and Ray can’t help the yawn that makes his breath stutter and stick in his throat from crying so much. Ray feels drained, and he doesn’t have to look to know that somehow Ryan found him.

“What do you want?” Ray mutters, taking one last tissue and cleaning himself up. Ray doesn’t mean to sound rude but he’s in no mood to talk to Ryan, or anyone for that matter, and he glowers with wet eyes and cheeks flushed from tissues rubbing at his skin.

“Just to know that you’re okay.”

“I’m not.” Ray says, voice heavy as he stands up and stumbles away from Ryan and the swingset. Ray’s knees give out after three steps, and Ryan is there to catch him. “Let me go.” Ray says, weakly trying to shove away from Ryan, hands sliding over Ryan’s letterman jacket. Ryan does as Ray says and Ray goes toppling, landing hard on his hands and knees. It makes him want to cry more, and a sob escapes his lips before he can clamp down on it. Ryan crouches next to Ray and starts rubbing his back again, and Ray looks up through watery eyes. "What are you doing here?"

"I live around here. I didn't want to be at home, so I came here. I'm not following you, I promise."

The thought that anyone would follow Ray makes him snort. Ray tries to get to his feet and Ryan helps him, grip gentle as Ray looks down at his hands. Ray brushes wood chips off his hands and whines when he has to pull one out of his skin. Blood beads up to the surface, and before Ray can do anything a tissue is being pressed against the spot lightly. "Do you always carry hoards of tissues?"

"Allergy season."

"You aren't sneezing." Ray says skeptically, biting his lip when his hand throbs dully as Ryan looks it over. Ryan's lips quirk in a smile when he looks up from Ray's hand.

"I don't have allergies. Others do, though." Ray blinks at him owlishly, and he can't help but giggle.

"That's... Oddly considerate of you. I think I used most of your tissues though."

"I'm not worried about it. My mom keeps tissues in the house." Ryan's voice is light, and Ray is grateful Ryan isn't pressing to know why Ray was crying. Ray sways on his feet once Ryan deems Ray's hand okay, and Ray's knees give out again, Ryan holding him up.

"I should get home." Ray says, and how he's going to manage the walk is beyond him, but he's going to try. "My mom is worried."

"May I walk you home? You don't look too steady." Ray goes to object, but he can't even stand for very long, so he nods. Ryan takes a position at Ray's side and has Ray hook their arms together, walking slow enough for Ray to keep up. Ray hangs heavily on Ryan, stubbornly refusing anymore help from Ryan, and they're about halfway to Ray's house and Ryan knows Ray isn't going to be able to walk the whole way. Not with how he's yawning and stumbling over his own feet, eyes slipping shut. Ray looks at Ryan in sleepy confusion when Ryan stops and turns around, and he jumps when he feels hands on his waist.

"Hey! Paws off." Ray says, swatting at Ryan's hands weakly, Ryan snorting in annoyance.

"Ray, I'm trying to pick you up." Ryan looks amused, but he drops his hands as he explains. "You can barely stay awake while walking, and I don't want you falling again."

"You let me fall the first time." Ray accuses, and Ryan rolls his eyes.

“You told me to let you go, so I did. It isn’t my fault you were too stubborn to see that you couldn’t stand.”

Ray gasps, and he can’t help but scowling, stomping his foot as he hands curl into fists. “You could have at least been a _gentleman_ and caught me.”

Ryan laughs softly and rolls his eyes again, blue eyes twinkling with mischief. “Darlin’ I am a regular southern gentleman.” Ryan lays the accent on thick and Ray bites his lip to stop from giggling. Ray’s anger cools and crackles, leaving space for Ray’s sadness to leak back in. Ray tries not to dwell on it as they begin walking again, Ryan’s offer forgotten. Ray links his arm with Ryan’s and leans against him, shivering as the air cools, his cardigan not made for keeping him warm. They’re only a few streets away from Ray’s house but he’s shivering all the same, hands shoved under his arms, and Ray almost yelps when a heavy weight blankets him, pressing warmth into his skin. Ray looks at the jacket sitting around his shoulders, and he hesitantly pushes his arms through the sleeves, already warmer.

Ray gets one more street closer before his knees give again and Ryan rushes to catch him, Ray gasping while he struggles to stand again. Ray had been alright, he was doing so well, and shame rushes through him when he realizes he isn’t even strong enough to get home on his own. Ray doesn’t want to cry anymore, doesn’t want to seem like some crybaby who can’t handle walking home. Ray’s lower lip wobbles all the same, and he looks up at Ryan. “Will you carry me?”

“Oh, now you want me to carry you.” Ryan is only joking, but Ray isn’t in the mood and he looks up at Ryan, eyes swimming with tears. Ryan groans and pulls a tissue from his pocket, handing it to Ray.

“Carry me.” Ray whines, dabbing at his eyes and batting his eyelashes. Ray doesn’t usually have to do this to get his way, but Ryan’s smile only grows larger, and they stand in the middle of the sidewalk. “Ry-an!” Ray squeaks, saying his name in two parts in his shock. Ryan’s hands grabs at Ray’s thighs, warm and gentle, and he lifts Ray up. Ray’s legs tuck around Ryan’s hips, hooked over his hipbones as his ankles lock together and his arms wrap around Ryan’s neck automatically. One of Ryan’s forearms hooks under Ray’s rump, supporting his weight as Ray slumps, swimming in Ryan’s jacket as Ryan begins walking again.

“Is this okay?” Ryan murmurs, Ray nodding as he tucks his face into Ryan’s neck, yawning. “Where am I going, Ray?”

“Keep walking until you get to Monroe, then go left. My house has pink shutters.” Ray mutters against Ryan’s skin, settling down again. Ryan walks in silence, never saying a word even when he hears Ray’s breathing smooth out and feels his arms relax the tight hold they had. Ray is warm against his chest, and goosebumps run up the length of Ryan’s arms from the breeze but when Ray snuggles closer in his sleep, Ryan reaches up with his free hand to make sure the jacket is secure around Ray.

Ryan finds Ray’s house easy enough and he steps up onto the porch, reaching up to knock on the door only for it to be yanked open by a shorter woman. Ryan stares in shock over Ray’s shoulder at the expression on her face, and he hesitantly speaks. “This is Ray’s house, right?”

“Yes. Who are you?” The woman speaks, and she doesn’t move out of the way to allow Ryan to carry Ray inside. Ryan doesn’t move anyways.

“Ryan. I’m a classmate of Ray’s. I live by the park and walked him home, but he fell asleep so I carried him the rest of the way.”

Her eyes narrow in suspicion, as if she doesn’t believe Ryan, but Ray has roused at the sound of Ryan and his mother talking, and he yawns, blinking sleepily. “Ryan? Am I home?”

“Yes, you’re home. I was just talking to your mom.”

“‘Kay.” Ray mumbles, tucking back in and falling asleep again. Ryan rubs Ray’s back slowly, and finally Ray’s mom steps to the side, allowing Ryan to come inside.

“Sorry if I seemed hostile. He doesn’t usually stay out this late, and if he does it’s with his other friends. You must be new.”

“I am. I moved from Georgia.” Ray’s mom nods, as if guessing that, and she leads him to Ray’s room. His room isn’t anything terribly special, posters of video games and a few movie posters. Most are horror films, and Ryan raises an eyebrow as he looks over the titles. It feels like snooping, though, so Ryan just gently lays Ray down on the bed, tugging Ray’s arms from around his neck. Ryan unties Ray’s shoes and slips them off before he smooths Ray’s hair back, smiling. “He had a long night, Ms. Narvaez. I would let him sleep.”

“What happened?” She asks softly as they head from the room, Ryan shrugging.

“I didn’t ask. I just gave him tissues and offered to walk him home. It must have been something important, if he was that far from home and crying his heart out.”

“I’ve never seen him this torn up over something. Thank you for walking him home. He wouldn’t let me drive to pick him up, and I didn’t know if he could make it home, from how he sounded.”

“It’s no problem, Ms. Narvaez. Have a good night.” Ryan makes for the front door, and he’s stopped by a hand on his arm.

“Let me drive you home, it’s the least I can do for you bringing my son home safe.” Ryan covers her hand before he fishes a piece of paper out of his pocket. He scribbles something down and folds the paper, tucking it into her hand.

“No need to, I’m not going home yet. Give this to ray when he wakes up, please?” Ray’s mom nods silently, and Ryan heads out, whistling while he walks with light footsteps, hands in his pockets and shoulder hunched to block some of the wind.

Ray wakes up that morning to his mom gently shaking him, smiling and telling him to get ready for school. Ray stumbles up blindly, reaching for his glasses and frowning when he fingers brush over paper. Ray plucks his glasses off of the nightstand and shoves them on, looking at the paper as he gingerly unfolds it.

_Whatever happened last night that made you cry like that, it’ll be okay. You don’t have to tell me, but if you want to, my number is at the bottom of the page. Oh, and keep the jacket. It suits you._

Ray stares at the numbers in disbelief before punching them into his phone. Before Ray can back out he hits call, and he presses the phone between his shoulder and ear as he looks through his clothes. There’s a click, and Ray starts talking immediately. “Hey uh, this is Ray. I hope I have the right number.”

“Good morning to you too, Ray.” Ryan’s voice comes through the other side, sleepy and rough. Like he’d just woken up.

“Did I wake you? I’m sorry.” Ray means it, but his cheeks flush when he hears a soft laugh.

“Don’t worry about it. If you hadn’t called I would have been late getting out of the house. What’s up?”

Ray bites his lower lip while shimmying into jeans, doing the button while he hunts for a plain cotton t-shirt. “Would you like to walk me to school?”

“I’ll be there in twenty.” Is Ryan’s response.

~*~

Michael won’t talk to him. Gavin knows that maybe his way of trying to get Michael to talk to him was wrong, but he just wants things to go back to the way they were. Ray doesn’t come over to his house so that they can go to Michael’s together, and it doesn’t really matter. Gavin walks to school alone, and he grabs his things out of Ray’s locker before going to use his own. Gavin ignores all the chatter and whispers around him, shoulders hunching as he digs around in his bag for a pencil. Gavin feels someone tap his shoulder and he jumps, looking up to see a lazy smirk and half-lidded blue eyes. “Hey Gavin, something wrong, buddy?”

Gavin scowls and slams his locker shut, turning on his heel and marching away. Gavin doesn’t want to see Geoff’s mug right now, but he can hear Geoff following behind him. Gavin finally has enough of Geoff following, and he whirls around, shoving Geoff back. Geoff goes stumbling, Gavin clenching his fists as he grits his teeth. “I hate you. Why couldn’t you just leave him alone? We were happy before you started sniffing around, you filthy wanker.” Gavin lashes out, Geoff looking shocked and aghast.

“Gavvy, where’s this coming from?”

“Because of _you_ Michael is all in knots and he won’t tell me anything!” People are stopping to watch what’s going on, and Geoff’s brow is furrowed.

“I haven’t done anything, Gavin. I think there’s been some kind of mistake. Can we talk about this somewhere private?” Geoff is trying to disperse the crowd but Gavin is too angry to see that he’s making a scene, and he lurches forward to do something, anything, but arms wrap around his middle, hold him back as he struggles.

“Go to class, Geoff. Tell the teacher that Gavin is going to be late.” Geoff nods, walking off, and Gavin squirms, trying to break free of the strong arms around him. Gavin is blinded by his frustration and confusion over Michael to recognize who it is, and he would scream for help but people can see him being manhandled into an empty classroom, and the door being shut behind him.

“Let go of me!” Gavin finally cries, and he’s let go as he stumbles and bumps into a desk. Gavin turns on the person and comes up short when Jack stands there, arms crossed over his chest and cheeks flushed from toting Gavin down the hall. “What the hell, Jack?”

“What happened?” Jack asks, and his voice is soft, coercing. Gavin grips the edge of his t-shirt and looks down at the ground like a scolded child.

“Geoff came up to me and he kept following me but I just wanted to be left alone.”

“No, I know that. Why are you upset, Gavin?” Gavin looks up, scowl marring his pretty face as he glares.

“None of your bloody business.” He’s quick to snap, but he realizes that this is exactly the reason him and Michael are fighting. A lack of communication. Gavin sighs heavily and shuffles his feet around, guiltily staring at his hands. “You remember how Michael was late to lunch yesterday, yeah?”

“Mhmm.”

“Well, I asked him about it when we were walking home yesterday because he was lying, and I… I accused him of sneaking around with Geoff. He got mad at me, and I don’t know why he would lie to me but we’re supposed to be best friends. Aren’t best friends supposed to tell each other everything?”

“That’s hard to do sometimes. He’s probably just as confused, and he’s probably scared. Give him time, Gavin, maybe some time is what you both need.” Gavin doesn’t look convinced, but he nods and his shoulders slump.

“Okay. Thanks, Jack.” Gavin heads to class, and Michael sits next to him, but neither of them say anything. Michael leaves the classroom with Geoff in tow, and Gavin feels his heart sink. Gavin finds solace in the hour that he spends with Jack, sitting along the edge of the creek talking about everything and nothing, talking about classes and exams they have to take before graduation in May. It’s been three weeks since the last time that Michael and Gavin talked, and Gavin feels like he’s been punched in the gut every time that Michael walks by, Geoff by his side, laughing and smiling. Ray won’t even look at Gavin, but sometimes he catches Ray looking, eyes filled with sadness and a horrible loneliness that he knows is his fault.

Gavin has Jack, and he’s a great help, but Gavin really wishes that he could just _talk_ to Michael, to explain himself. Gavin finally breaks one day, talking to Jack as he cries. Jack is rubbing his back and letting Gavin sob into his shoulder, digging around in his bag for tissues with one hand while soothing Gavin with the other. “Anything you want to talk about?” Jack prompts softly, but it only causes Gavin to cry harder.

“I really fucked it up Jack. It’s been _weeks_ but every time I try to talk to him in class, to  ask if I can talk with him he says that he’s busy or he ignores me. I’m such a bloody _idiot,_ why couldn’t I have just kept my big mouth shut?”

“Would that have helped?”

“I don’t know and I don’t k-know if I ever will. I thought I was gonna graduate with him and Ray. I l-love my Micool and I wish he would let me tell him how sorry I am, but he doesn’t need me anymore, Jack. He has Geoff and Ray still, and that guy that Ray is sweet on is with him too. I only have you.”

“I’m sorry Gavin.” Jack mutters, and Gavin sniffles as he clutches at Jack’s hand.

“I don’t mind it being just us, please don’t think I’m only hanging out with you because Michael isn’t around. You’re lovely company, I just miss him.”

Gavin hears footsteps on the bridge and he looks up just in time to see someone in a skirt go running back inside, and Gavin hates that someone heard him crying, but he ignores it. Him crying is nothing compared to the rumors that spread after he made a scene weeks ago by yelling at Geoff and being dragged off by Jack. Gavin manages to compose himself in time for Jack to walk him to his last class of the day, and he sits at his desk counting down the minutes until he can go home and hide away in his room. Gavin gathers his things and goes to his locker, shoving folders into his bag before zipping it up and putting his arms through the straps. Gavin closes his locker and jumps when his phone buzzes in his pocket. Gavin fishes it out and opens a text, heart beating painfully in his chest.

**[From: Mikey <3]**: Come over after school

Gavin bites his lip, and he types out one word.

**[To: Mikey <3]**: Okay.

Gavin tries not to seem desperate as he hurries home, setting his bag on the end of his bed as he combs through his hair and tries to ignore the tired bags under his eyes. Gavin would do something to hide them, but his parents didn’t like him wearing makeup, and refused to let him buy any. Gavin didn’t mind all that much. He liked how he looked naturally. Gavin doesn’t bother with the slight scruff on his face, and really, Gavin hasn’t shaved in like a week and he’s got a nice start going, and Gavin scrubs his hands over it lightly. Gavin hurries from the bathroom, flicking the light of as he all but runs to the front door, calling out to his mom that he’s going over to Michael’s. “Have fun! Be back for dinner!”

Gavin makes the five minute walk into a two minute run, and by the time he goes bounding up Michael’s door he’s out of breath and his hair is a mess. Gavin doesn’t care as he reaches up and raps his knuckles on the wood of the door. Gavin waits, sucking in breaths to steady his heartbeat, only for it to jump when Michael opens the door, hesitant look on his face. Gavin smiles, but it seems forced for the situation, and it drops. Michael waves him inside and Gavin follows him through the house to his bedroom. Michael is in his normal outfit, a pretty skirt with a loose blouse tucked into the waistband, part of his hair covered by a red bandana to match the lipstick he’s wearing. they stare at each other for a few moments before Gavin clears his throat and fidgets with his hands. “Micool, I…”

“Did you mean what you said earlier?”

“Wot?” Gavin furrows his brow, but he remembers the person on the bridge, and one look at Michael’s skirt has Gavin’s stomach sinking when he realizes it was Michael there. “You… You were listening?”

“I didn’t mean to, but I had to bring something to the other campus and I was on my way back when I heard you crying.” Michael rambles, looking down at his hands before shyly peeking up through his lashes. Just like Ray would have done.

“I really am sorry. I was such a mingy little prick to you when I shouldn’t have been. You make your own decisions, and what you do with Geoff isn’t my business.” Michael open his mouth to interrupt but Gavin holds a hand up, signalling that he isn’t finished. “I was so hurt because I thought we were best friends, and that we were supposed to tell each other everything, but that really isn’t as easy as it sounds, huh? I was stupid to accuse you of doing anything, and I’m sorry. I don’t deserve to call you my boi after how _awful_ I was to you. Can you ever forgive me?”

“Oh Gavvy, come here.” Michael sniffles and crowds into Gavin’s space, wrapping him up in a warm hug that smells of Michael’s favorite perfume. Gavin clutches at the back of Michael's shirt, hugging him tight enough to hear Michael’s breath whoosh out, but Michael just squeezes tighter. “You’ll always be my boi, even if we’re being silly and fighting over a boy. I’m sorry I lied to you. Geoff said he wanted to be my friend and I didn’t want to say anything. I thought I was in a dream and if I told you it would end. Do you still love me?”

“Of _course_ I do, Micool. You’re my boi, no matter what.” Gavin pulls back and plants a kiss on Michael’s lips, Michael giggling and kissing him chastely. Michael giggles and wipes red lipstick off of Gavin’s lip when they part, and they grin at each other, hands clasped. There’s a knock on the door, and Ray peeks his head in from the bathroom connected to Michael’s room.

“Can I come out now that you two have made up?” Gavin’s cheeks flush and he looks at Ray, flustered even more when Michael kisses his cheek and nods for Ray to come out. “Are we Lads again?”

“Yeah, yeah we are.” Michael says, looking at Gavin and smiling even wider.

~*~

Michael, Gavin and Ray are a tight knit group the last week of school, and people are reeling when they see Michael and Gavin walking arm and arm to class, hanging around Ray’s locker while Ray swims in a letterman that obviously isn’t his. Ryan walks up to take Ray to class, and Michael and Gavin both link arms with Geoff as they all head for their first hour. Jack is there to walk Gavin to his class while Geoff and Michael walk to choir together, and Ray walks Ryan to Government before heading up to German, where Jack greets him at the door. Jack and Ray meet Ryan outside of the Government classroom and then meet Geoff and Michael where their two hallways intersect. The five of them walk to the lunch room where Gavin has staked a claim at their usual table, and Geoff and Ryan go to get hoards of food for everyone to share.

Jack walks Gavin to his class at the other campus while Ray and Geoff walk to their classes, and Michael and Ryan talk for a few minutes before parting ways to go to their respective classrooms. Jack and Gavin meet by the creek every day for their free period, and at the end of the day everyone converges on Ray at his locker and they all head out together. Geoff drives Ryan home after Ryan gives Ray a parting goodbye kiss, and Jack walks part of the way with the Lads until he has to branch off down a different street. Jack ruffles Gavin hair and Gavin giggles when Jack’s beard tickles his chin while they too have a parting kiss. Michael always makes fake gagging noises, but Gavin just rolls his eyes at Michael and sticks his tongue out.

It’s a comfortable routine they form up until the day of graduation, and they all meet at Michael’s house before piling into Geoff’s car to head to the high school for the graduating ceremony. Gavin and Michael cheer too loudly when Ray walks up to get his diploma, and Geoff sappily proclaims his love for high waisted skirts and curly hair. Michael is a blushing mess sitting among the crowd of his peers, but he’s breathless and excited for what is to come. Once everyone has their diplomas and tassels have been switched to the other side the Lads, and as Geoff has dubbed them, the Gents all get together to pose for pictures. Ray’s mom snaps a dozen pictures of Ray alone, and then a dozen more of Ray blushing while pressed up against Ryan’s side and smiling up at him.

Michael runs into Geoff’s arms and Geoff spins him around, planting a kiss right on Michael’s plump lips. Michael stares down at geoff in shock, eyes wide and startled before Michael laughs and throws his arms around Geoff’s neck, knocking Geoff’s cap off while kissing him again. Their first kiss is in a room full of the graduating class and their parents, but Michael doesn’t care. Michael’s mom and dad are less than pleased with the show of affection, but Michael steals at least twenty more kisses before the celebration is over.

Gavin finds Jack posing for pictures that his parents are taking, and Gavin immediately starts talking about what a lovely camera Jack’s mom owns. They talk about special lenses and shutter speed for a while while Jack and his father talk about plans for after high school, and Gavin finds himself distractedly pulled into a hug by Jack. Gavin blinks and his words trail off, his arms going around Jack as he sighs and Jack’s chin hooks over Gavin’s shoulder. Gavin doesn’t hear the click of pictures being taken, but later on Jack will show Gavin a picture of the two of them hugging, and Gavin will take it under the pretense of hating how he looked, but Gavin keeps it in his wallet at all times and looks at it sometimes when he has nothing better to do.

Michael, Gavin and Ray are three beautiful boys who wowed the school with soft gazes and pretty voices, and they like it that way. The Lads remain strong, and when they’re weak, their Gents are always there to help them out. The Gents are strong in the bulky ways that the Lads aren’t, but they know that their pretty boys are just as tough as any of them. Ryan, Geoff and Jack are three outsiders that weren’t meant to break apart the Lads, but they did so and brought them back together even stronger than before. Michael and Gavin are inseparable; Ray is there to make sure that they talk without screaming and yelling all the time as well as laugh and cry. Ryan and Jack help too, but Geoff likes seeing Michael fired up, and his kisses are quick to cool Michael’s anger. They all like it that way, and the Lads are happy with their Gents.

 


End file.
